Yukiko the Combat Maid
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Story about Yukiko's new life that had been changed since Amagi Inn closed off in a humor note...well, where's she now?


**|"YUKIKO THE COMBAT MAID"|**

**Title :** Yukiko The Combat Maid =)) =))

**Rating :** SU... oh, ga ada? K+  
**Genre :** Comedy, Action, Thriller  
**Author :** Kuroi Onee-san... =))  
**Disclaimer :** ATLUS chara=))

**Fandom:** MegaTen series

**Starring :** Amagi Yukiko

**Sinopsis:**

Seputar kejadian di Inaba setelah True Ending Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. Sequel ke-3 dari saya sebelum setting waktu ffict "Madame Kanji Story" yang kubuat dilain kesempatan ^_^. Break-out before Souji Silly Days story.

**Warning Note:**

SAYA TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG TERJADI BILA ANDA MEMBACA FFICT INI.

**Author Note:**

Mungkin ffict ini gak waras sesuai namanya, tapi silahkan dibaca! Mungkin lebih bagus kunamai "Magatsushitsuji" daripada "Yukiko The Combat Maid" =)) Tapi Yukiko kan Maid, bukan butler =)) =))

Terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji *dikemplang*

Ehhem! Mari masuk ke cerita~

* * *

**~Chapter I part a : The Day of Misfortune**

Inaba, pada akhir tahun 2011, setelah Souji Seta meninggalkan kota tersebut. Para heroine lain disibukkan dengan pekerjaan pilihan mereka masing-masing, seperti:

Yosuke = Vice Manager Junes

Chie = police officer dibawah perintah duo detektif Dojima dan Adachi

Yukiko = Vice Manager Amagi Inn

Kanji = Guru menjahit tetap Inaba =))

Teddie/Kuma = Karyawan tetap dan maskot Junes.

Rise = kembali ke dunia hiburan, masih sekolah di Yasogami.

Naoto = Ace detektif Inaba

Kalau Souji sendiri, yang sering kirim e-mail ke Yosuke, bekerja part-time di kantor ayahnya. Mereka menjalani hidupnya dengan tentram dan damai…

_THE END_

Ehm…

TETAPI!!! Pada tanggal 24 Desember 2011, Amagi Inn **BANGKRUT**. Yukiko tidak tahu akan hal itu, dan untuk menutupi hutang-hutang, ortu Yukiko MENJUAL Yukiko yang sedang tertidur lelap ke kota lain…, dalam delivery truck Namatame.

[SFX pemirsa: OOOOOHHH…..]

24 Desember 2011, ??? pm, di dalam truk.

*gabruk* *gusrak*

Yukiko: …hng…? Dimana nih…? Perasaan tadi mimpi ama Chie jatuh pas lagi main ayunan…

Yukiko melihat sekeliling, disana lumayan gelap, ia hanya memakai piyama dengan sweater merah dan ada satu dus barang lain di dalam truk itu.

Yukiko: *swt* Gw diculik lagi yak?! Dammit…

Yukiko membongkar dus yang ada dan ia mendapati sebuah kipas, kartu tarot priestess, bando merah yang biasa ia pakai dan uang recehan. Ia mengambil semua barang itu dan bersiap kabur dari truk…

Yukiko: Yoosh…! JEBOL!!!

*GUBRAK*

…Yukiko yang malang mendarat di jalanan penuh salju…

Yukiko: Selamet~, btw ini dimana yah…….?

Yukiko mendapati dirinya di sebuah jembatan, ia mencoba berjalan ke arah dimana banyak orang berada. Ia berjalan di tengah dingin salju, kasian amat yak… *hiks*--

Ehhem! Hari itu juga, bulan purnama bersinar terang.

Yukiko: *huff* *huff* dingin banget… di sana keliatannya ada tempat istirahat…, phew…

Tetapi, takdir berkata lain…., tiba-tiba semua lampu jalanan mati, banyak peti mati dan darah dimana-mana.

Yukiko: Udah dingin… *huff* kota-nya nunggak PLN 9 bulan lagi…*sigh* …..hweh…?

Anehnya, Yukiko sudah tiba di gerbang depan sebuah menara tinggi.

Yukiko: Ini tempat istirahat ya…? Permisi….

*KREKKK*

Yukiko membuka pagar depan dan mencoba masuk.

???: Waaah…, ada makanan….

Yukiko: …?!

Yukiko yang baru masuk disambut hujan kapak dari arah pintu masuk.

???: Sial~ bisa cegah dia!

???: Makan aja dia idup2!!

Yukiko: ???

Ada 2 buah shadow besar menghampiri Yukiko, sungguh malang nasibmu, nak…

Shadow B: Mati loe…Mabufudyne!!!!!!!!!!

Yukiko: Amaterasu, Agidyne!!

*shadow B mampus duluan*

Shadow A: SIALAN LOE, TEMEN GW DISIKAT…!!! ZIODYNE!!!!

Yukiko: …tch

???: Awas…!!!

*ctarrrrr*

Ternyata, ada yang menyelamatkan Yukiko. Ia diselubungi api biru, tampak memakai jaket…

Yukiko: …hahh…?

???: Jangan ngincer cewek dong, dasar banci…MAHAMAON!!!

Shadow A: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!

*shadow A isdet*

-Got 1200 EXP

-Got item: Medicine x5

???: oke, selesai.

Yukiko: Si, siapa kau…?!

Orang itu, yang ternyata cowok, berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Yukiko dibawah cahaya rembulan…

* * *

**~Chapter I part b: Quest at Winter Night**

Cowok itu tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang indah (wat de?!)

???: Kau tidak apa-apa?

Yukiko: Yah, gapapa. Aku kan Persona-user…

???: Wah? Sama dong. Lagi ngapain disini?

Yukiko: Eng…, baru aja melempar diri dari truk, kamu?

???: Katanya mo pada reunian, tapi ga pada dateng… Dari kota mana?

Yukiko: Rural town Inaba…

???: Hm, met datang di Tatsumi Port Island. Maaf suasananya kayak gini…

Yukiko: Ini kenapa? Bener2 blom bayar PLN 9 bulan?

???: Loe pikir hamil?!? Ini kejadian biasa, tiap jam 12 malem, ada waktu dimana shadow berkeliaran, ya gitulah…

Yukiko: Menara ini?

???: Tartarus. Btw…, loe ga ada ongkos pulang yah?

Yukiko: …..

Yukiko tertunduk diam, ia tak tahu apapun…

???: Gimana kalo hari ini loe nginap di rumah gw? Bentar lagi Dark Hour selesai…

Yukiko: …oke…

Yukiko diajak cowok itu naik monorail ke areal lain.

Residential Area…, sekitar Seaside Hotel di Shirakawa Boulevard (?!)

???: Kau pernah kesini?

Yukiko: Iya, saat schooltrip beberapa bulan lalu.

???: Disini Iwatodai, kota dekat Tatsumi Port island…

Yukiko: Tunggu, kubayar dulu ongkos monorail tadi… *ngerogoh kantong sweater* ….ehh…?

???: Hm? Kertas?

Yukiko menemukan secarik kertas diantara uang receh miliknya.

*SREKK*

"Untuk Yuki. Maaf, mama telah menjualmu demi menutupi hutang-hutang penginapan. Semoga kau senang di rumah barumu di Red Light District…"

Setelah membaca surat itu, Yukiko pun menangis.

???: HAH?! Ke, ke, kenapa?!

Yukiko: *sob* Ibuku *sob*…membuangku *sob* *hiks*

Sang cowok mengambil kertas yang dibaca Yukiko, membacanya, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

???: ah, emmm, a==, bagaimana kalau kau jadi… maid-ku…?

Yukiko: …buat apa…?

???: Aku bekerja sebagai persona-user dan agen khusus masalah shadow. Kami butuh tambahan orang, jadi, bagaimana kalau kau berperan sebagai pembantuku? Untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman dan tentu saja untuk membawamu pulang ke Inaba…

Yukiko: Kupikir aku takkan kembali kesana…

???: …HEEEEEEH?!

Yukiko: …kuterima permintaanmu…, mulai sekarang aku jadi Maid privatmu.

???: Ah, makasih banyak~

Yukiko: Namamu siapa, tuan muda, ato master…?

???: Amada Ken, kelas 2 SMP Gekkoukan. Terserah kamu mo Master ato tuan…

Yukiko: Atas perintahmu, master… *pose siap*

Ken: …Namamu…?

Yukiko: Amagi Yukiko, master.

Ken: Yooosh~ met datang dan selamat bergabung dengan crew-ku!!

Hidup Yukiko pun berubah dalam hitungan menit! Kali ini ia menjadi Combat Maid bagi seorang anak SMP!!

Bagaimana nasibnya?!

Apakah dia tidak akan kembali ke Inaba?!

Akankah teman2nya merindukannya?!

Tetap di Yukiko the Combat Maid!! =)) =)) *diinjek*

* * *

**~Chapter I part c: Maid Life**

25 Desember 2011, 08.00 am, Amada Residence…

Pagi cerah, Ken sedang membuka laptop-nya. Yukiko menyeduh susu untuknya

Ken: Pagi, Amagi-san…

Yukiko: Pagi Master~, hari ini ada sedikit sandwich dan segelas susu [strike]Igor[/strike].

Ken: Thx ^_^ Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kostum maid yang kau kenakan? Pas?

Yukiko: Iya, pas sekali. Makasih master…, darimana kostum ini…?

Ken: Salah satu senpai-ku, Takeba Yukari menjahit itu saat akan lulus. Dia memodifikasi kostum maid yang dipakai saat acara cafe klub memanah dengan sedikit kain merah, jadi warnanya kombinasi merah dan hitam…

[visualisasi kostum maid: dari Maid kesukaan Imo nomer 5, Wilhelmina Carmel dari Shakugan no Shana =)) =))]

Yukiko: Ini nyaman dipakai~~~

Ken: …Oh?...Ada e-mail baru…

* * *

Subject: Case Files Shadow Annihilation

From: Akihiko Sanada aki_cutez

"Yo, Ken.

Ada sebuah masalah di monorail saat Dark Hour. Bisa kau bantu cek? Aku tunggu di stasiun Port Island, jangan sampai telat.

xoxo,

Aki

NB: Reward = katana Yometsutou x 1

* * *

Yukiko: Soal shadows lagi?

Ken: Yoe~ ini sih udah biasa… =_= Hadiahnya katana sih…

Yukiko: Ga masalah, kita terima aja =)

Ken: Yah, gw telpon Akihiko-san dulu…

*nelpon Aki*

Terdengar RBT [Bangun Tidur by Mbah Surip] dari speaker phone.

Akihiko: Ah, Halo, Ken?

Ken: Pagi~! Gw terima tugasnya, gw bakal bawa Maid gw juga…

Akihiko: 'Maid'?

Ken: Iya, iya~ liat aja nanti yo! Sampe nanti!!! Muach~

Akihiko: Iya deh say,, muach~muach~

Pembicaraan telpon berakhir.

Ken: Jadi, Amagi-san…, ini adalah tugas pertamamu disini! Jangan bertindak diluar batas yah~

Yukiko: Baik, master!!

Ken: Temen gw tadi jago tinju, gw pake spear…, lw pake kipas kan? Paling nanti katana-nya gw jual…

Yukiko: Hoooh…, oke…

Hari itu berlalu cepat…

***DARK HOUR***

Port Island Station, Akihiko tampak sudah menunggu dengan sebilah katana di dekatnya.

Akihiko: Hai, Ken~

Ken: Yo, Akihiko-san!!! Ini maid gw, namanya Yukiko Amagi.

Yukiko: Selamat malam, Akihiko-sama. *bow*

Akihiko: Ea…, misi kali ini cuma nyelesain shadow yang ada dalem monorail. Menurut prediksi cuma ada 1 shadow kok…~ Tapi cuma bisa dibunuh pake 'Yometsutou' ini…, sayangnya katana ini harus sesuai ama pemiliknya, kalo nggak malah kita yang ga bisa nyabut ni katana dari sarungnya…

Ken: ga ada jalan laen?

Akihiko: Kita serang aja ampe mampus. All-Out aja terus…

Yukiko: …mengerti.

Akihiko: Sini, biar gw bawa katana-nya…

Ken: ayo masuk!

Inside Monorail Train A, 1 enemy shadow spotted.

Ken: sesuai perkiraan Aki-san…

Akihiko: Ehmm..—Hoi…, SHADOW KEPARAT!!!! SINI LOE!

Shadow: Bangsat…, ada yang manggil gw keparat…

Yukiko: …dan, apa gerakan selanjutnya…?

Akihiko: KABUR!!!—ma, maksud gw… SERANG!!!!!

***BATTLE BEGIN***

[BGM: Master of Tartarus]

Shadow: Berani bgt, level loe kan lebih cetek daripada gw…

Ken: Bodo amat!!

Akihiko: …Ziodyne!!!

*missed*

Akihiko: …NANI?!

Yukiko: Bener2 harus pake Yometsutou mungkin…?

Ken: Emang lw bisa cabut dia dari sarung pedangnya…?

Yukiko: emm, gak…

Akihiko: Ya udah, kalo gitu loe ga usah bacot, nonton aja…

Shadow: Mamudoon!!!!!

Ken: ………………………Sial…

*WEAK, Ken mampus*

Akihiko: Anjing lw shadows!!…………THUNDER REIGN!!!!

*absorbed*

Akihiko: …tch…!!!

Yukiko: ……bisa kubantu?

Akihiko: Cewek diem aja! INI URUSAN MAN-TO-MAN!!

Shadow: Oh ya…? Gimana kalo… Niflheim…!

Akihiko: …SHIT!

*WEAK,Akihiko got 9999 damage*

Yukiko: hmhmhm…, itu hukuman akibat meremehkan wanita, Akihiko-sama…

Akihiko: Ka, kalo gitu loe coba aja kalahin dia…!!

Yukiko: Oke…emm…tuan shadow…?

Shadow: Eng? Ada apa mademoiselle?

Ken: Ja, ja, jangan… Amagi-san…!!!

Yukiko: Yang tadi kau hajar pertama itu siapa ya…?

Shadow: …? Yang pake jaket oranye, mademoiselle… *nunjuk Ken*

Yukiko: ………………..

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Aura misterius terpancar dari Yukiko…udah kayak Chloe...*ditampar*

Yukiko: teganya kau membunuh masterku, tuan shadow… *ngambil katana yang dipegang Aki*

Akihiko: EEH?! Lw mo ngapain…?!

Shadow: Kau ingin melawanku? Bring it on, bitch!!!

Yukiko: oooh? *moe smile* Kau menantangku, tuan…?

Shadow: …ya emangnya kenap—

Yukiko dengan mudah mencabut Yometsutou dari sarungnya dan mengayunnya dengan kencang ke arah si shadow.

Ken: ……WAT DE…?!

Akihiko: he, hebat…

Yukiko: …mau lagi, tuan…? *evil smile*

Shadow: a==, boleh aku titip kata-kata terakhir untuk istriku di rumah…?

Yukiko: *chuckle* …hmhmhm…hehhehehe…

Ken: …WHOA?! I, itu wujud aslinya ya?!

Akihiko: Mungkin…? Aura hitamnya mengerikan…

Yukiko: …silahkan, tuan…

Shadow: …HELP MEEEEE…

*CRAAAAAAAAAASH*

Yukiko membelahnya dengan sekali tebas pedang…

Akihiko: ………………………………………lalu…?

Yukiko: Kalian juga mau, tuan-tuan yang sedang santai disana? :backstab: *chuckle*

Ken: Ng, tidak, terima kasih…

Yukiko: souka, naa…. *ngembaliin pedang ke posisi semula*

Akihiko: …Case Closed!

***DARK HOUR ENDED***

Akihiko: hohoho…, sepertinya aku jadi hormat padamu, maid…

Yukiko: *evil smile* begitukah…? Baguslah…

Ken: …jadi Yometsutou-nya jadi milik kami?

Akihiko: Yup, dan tambahan INI!

*Yukiko received (Dual Machine Gun) Tri-Edge Cerberus x 1*

Ken: Machine Gun?! Lw gila ya ki?! Mana ada sepasang lagi?!?

Akihiko: Ambil saja sebagai tanda terima kasihku, Maid!!! Sampai nanti~

Yukiko: wooow…, jadi kayak gini ya Machine Gun…?

Ken: Parahnya lagi…, moncong pistolnya ada 3…, jadi sekali tembak bisa abis 6 peluru…

Yukiko: waaah, hebat dong. Bisa kupakai untuk melindungi master~

Ken: …mmh… terserah kamulah…, btw, kok kamu bisa pake katana?

Yukiko: Temanku yang dulu pernah mengajariku masak juga memberi tahu soal memotong dengan katana yang baik… ^____^

Ken: …kamu motong apa…?

Yukiko: _manusia..._ Ehm, maksudku… jeruk nipis… =)

Ken: …sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah, aku agak lapar…

Yukiko: Mau kubuatkan susu panas?

Ken: phew, Bolehlah~

…Breezy night continued…

**|To Be Continue...|**

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**Well, well. Cerita belum berakhir sampai disini!! Masih ada beberapa chapter menunggu para pembaca~**

**Mata ne di cerita berikutnya yo~!**

**~Kuroi Onee-san~**


End file.
